mahou_shojou_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Crusaders
Pretty Crusaders is a Western Magical Girl series created by Haruna Artist. The themes of the series are poeple's emotions, heroism and hobbies/person interests and aspects. Plot Concept Pretty Crusaders, previously called''' Pretty Preppy! was an idea created by Haruna Artist on her 13th birthday. The concept is very “Pretty Cure-y” in terms of story, weaponry and character design. Haruna described it as “If you took Pretty Cure but threw them in America…”. Characters Present Crusaders *Precious White/'Crusader Angel '- She is the Pretty Crusader of the Heavens and Beliefs, whose theme colors are pink and white. *Nina Sparks/'Crusader Spark '- Nina is a calm and mature girl in Bertha’s class. Nina might come off as cold and emotionless due to her rather lack of facial expression. She likes antiques, especially old clocks and keychains. She is the Pretty Crusader of the Sky and Weather; whose theme colors are yellow and brown. *Lauren Lorelei/'Crusader Fairy '- A prodigy who recently joined Bertha and Nina’s class. Coming off as snobbish and rather selfish, Lauren didn’t start off with many friends. At times Lauren can be fickle, changing her mind at the last minute. She enjoys playing the trumpet and despite her maximum IQ of 305, she still has a place in her heart for her precious fairytales and dreams of being an actress when she grows up. She is the Pretty Crusader of Magic and Myth; whose theme color is blue. *Cleo Pleiades/'''Crusader Star - Cleo isn’t the most positive or outgoing girl in the world, preferring to stay home, watching old western films than hanging out with friends. Daughter of a famous astronomer and television hostess, Cleo is quite the wealthy girl, although what people don’t know is behind closed doors she and her parents aren’t on best of terms. Cleo likes sour candy and jogging. She is the Pretty Crusader of Stars and Space; whose theme color is purple. Allies *'Julie Anne - '''The “mean rich girl”. She often picks on Precious. *'Felicity and 'Alexis '- Julie Anne’s lackies. *'''Levi -''' A local emo student in Bertha’s class. He is sweet on the inside and just wants to be noticed. *'Danni '- Levi’s only friend and the “angel” of Bertha’s class. *'Jamie '- Bertha’s next-door neighbor and childhood friend. Jamie has a crush on Bertha and on many occasions asks if he can go on a date with her. Demon Eye *Demon Eye '- Main villain of the series, head and owner of Demon Eye Collection and father of Ojo, uncle to Floati and Devio, and Iris' adoptive father. He represents power and the sin of wrath. *'Devio '- Demon Eye's only son. He has a massive crush on' Crusader Thunder, unknowingly that she and Mina are the same person. His theme color is green and represents the sin of pride. *Ojo '- Floati's elder sister and Demon Eye's niece. Her theme color is purple and represents annoyance and the sin of envy. *'Floati '-' Younger brother of Ojo, Demon Eye's nephew and boy of few words. His theme color is blue and represents the sing of sloth. Past (Deceased) Crusaders * [[Olive Orchid|'''Olive Orchid]]/'Crusader Amethyst '- Leader of the Pretty Crusaders of the distant past. Her theme color was lilac and her powers related to crystals and genstones. Her dream was to be a jewelry maker. Items *'Crusader Glass '- Mirror-like transformation device used by the girls to transform into their Crusader forms. If a Pretty Crusader is outside of Crusader form, the glass functions as a tablet or iPad, and can be used to contact other nearby Crusaders. *'Crusader Stick '- Wand-like weapon used by the Pretty Crusaders during battle. Outside of Crusader form and battle, it functions like an ordinary selfie stick. Locations *'Friendship Bay:' Fictional bustling city by four additional small towns. **'Calm Hills:' Largest town. Located on the northern coast, right above Friendship Bay. **'Heartful Port:' Seaside town located on the sourthern coast. **'St. Joy: '''Farthest town from Friendship Bay. Located on the eastern coast. **'Dream Heights:''' Town located on the western coast. It is also where the story is set. Trivia *The show features many aspects from Anime, including: **The use of chibi expressions, references and scenes. Category:Creations Category:Haruna Artist Category:Pretty Crusaders